


Tangled up

by elletromil



Series: Elle's Christmas Gifts [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy attempts to decorate the house with a broken wrist... Let's just say it doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitslits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS MY RAY OF SUNSHINE WIFE!!!
> 
> I hope you've been having an amazing day, at least half as amazing as you yourself are because you are just awesome!

Eggsy was bored out of his mind.

Considering he was on medical leave for an undetermined length of time until his wrist and ribs healed, it wasn’t so surprising.

There was only so much telly one could watch and so much catching up one books one could do before house rest became sheer torture. At least for a spy.

It wasn’t so bad when he had Daisy to look after, but his Mum had decided that they needed some mother-daughter bonding time and as such, had taking the day off to spend it with the little girl.

Of course Eggsy didn’t begrudge his mum that, even though he now felt like climbing the walls out of boredom.

He couldn’t even bother Harry and Merlin right now because there was some kind of domestic emergency currently happening.

Worrying with nothing to do with his hand wasn’t helping his situation. Eggsy would have thought that so close to Christmas, criminals would take something like a break too, but Harry had merely laughed had the notion when he had told him before he had left for HQ.

Thinking of Christmas made him realised they had yet to decorate the house for the holiday. If he remembered well, Harry had told him he kept some boxes in the basement and as long as those weren’t too heavy, he could manage to bring them up on his own even with a cast on his wrist.

It’s a few hours later that Eggsy admitted he might have fucked up.

Yes, bringing the boxes upstairs had been no challenge, but trying to untangle Christmas lights and garlands with only one hand had proven a bit too challenging.

Tightly bound on the floor by what Eggsy would swear were sentient decorations, phone and glasses out of his reach, he tried to settle comfortably for what he hoped wouldn’t be a too long wait before someone came around to free him.

***

Harry was having a bad day.

It had started when his plans of spending his day with his injured lover had been disrupted at an unbelievably early hour of the morning with a terrorist’s threat and he had had no other choice but to go in.

Eggsy had not been disappointed at least, blessedly unaware of Harry’s intentions because he had wanted to surprise his dear boy. Still, it had not been a great start to his day.

And things hadn’t progressed any better.

The threat had been so big, that they had needed to coordinate with other agencies. Unfortunately, even then they had been a bit short-staffed to deal with the situation and he had been sent in the field.

That part he hadn’t mind until he had learned he was to be paired with some MI-6 agent. It was only small mercy that the man had been James Bond.

While they were by no way friends, they each had a healthy dose of respect for the other’s skills. Considering their highly destructive methods, they both had to be on top of their games to stay unburned, even with the best handlers behind them to tidy up their messes.

Said handlers, Q and Merlin of course, had been nagging in their ears all morning and early afternoon until they had found the terrorists they had been sent after.

The day had started to look up at that point, until they had learned that schools were to be the main target of the attack and that explosives were already planted in some of the buildings.

Spies learned to deal with a lot of things. But innocent children were always a sure way to anger highly dangerous men and women.

In the end, they had intervened just in time, the general public none the wiser for the catastrophe they had avoided, but Harry’s mood at not improved.

He had been so bad in fact, that Merlin had sent him home without a debrief, telling him he wasn’t to come in for the rest of the week. Harry had been grateful and silently vowed to buy another bottle of good scotch for his friend’s Christmas gift.

However, even the prospect of going home to Eggsy had done nothing to make him feel better. He loved the boy dearly, but if he also knew that after a day with no distraction, Eggsy would be in a pissed-poor mood himself and they would probably end up having a fight of some sort they would both regret.

It turned out, Harry wasn’t entirely right. Oh he hadn’t been entirely wrong either, Eggsy _had been_ in a pissed-poor mood, but after finding the boy waiting miserably on the floor of the living room, tangled in Christmas decorations, it had been impossible for him to get angry.

In fact his reaction had been to burst into peals of laughter, having to lie down on the floor besides a pouting Eggsy under the force of it. The pout had disappeared quickly from his face when Eggsy had realised there were more to it than just amusement at his expense.

He hadn’t lost time after that to shuffle awkwardly on the floor until he could lay his head on top of Harry’s chest, the man still shaking with nervous chuckles.

They stayed that way for a while, Eggsy not asking and Harry not saying anything, both more used to offering and taking silent comfort.

Harry finally freed Eggsy after a while, abandoning the decorations on the floor while he checked his lover to make sure he had not injured himself more during his struggle. However, except for a bruised ego, Eggsy was fine and even his pride was ignored in favor of fussing over Harry.

Usually, he did not like people worrying after him, but Eggsy had this way of doing that was entirely unobtrusive and only left him wanting to hide away from the rest of the world with his lover forever.

It was precisely what they did after a light dinner, electing to call it an early night and leave the Christmas decorating until the next day.


End file.
